Rena Childe
Rena Childe (レナチャイルド Rena Chairudo) is one of the main characters of Battles of Ishgal. She is one of the five current S-Class Mages of the Guild, and is the adopted sister of Karoline Childe, and was abandoned to her family due to her having two personalities, which, combined with her kind of magic, could be eventually deadly Appearance Although with sixteen, she has the physical appearane of a preteen. She has long powder-pink hair, partially done up in two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The hairpieces are attached by a black hair band. She has several unusual features: Cat-like pupils instead of circular ones in her eyes, teeths sharper than normal ones, and pointed ears. However, it was afirmated by Lanox that she is fully human She wears a short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles for the skirt. The top has a circular opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has three gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon. Under these sleeves, she wears another pair of black sleeves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down her arms and to her knuckles. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back for some reason She also wears black boots that are folded below her knees Personality Light Rena Rena is a much of a tomboy. She is brave and courageous, but despises completely the sense of danger, which leads her to very bad situations. This, along her bravery, are the traits who best mark her, as she would do anything to save and protect her family and friends, to the point of entering in depression due to the deaths of her sister and beloved. She is very emotional and expresses herself with a surprising sincerity, which bring others to awkwarding situations many times However, Rena can assume a serious position too, although this is rare. She don't seems to bear respect to the ones superior to her, and feels secure in challenging more powerful mages to train with and test her powers. She also seems to have not realized the dark and deadly side of her magical powers yet, as she uses it's sensorial manipulation in a dauntless way She is entusiasthic and euphoric, and often smiles or laughs of little things. She fears no evil and believes that power means nothing as the degree of determination is what brings success. Due to this, she engages in several fights that many seem impossible for her to win. In her fights, she is overhelmingly entusiasthic and seems to be happy doing this, unless the fight is vengeance for hurting someone Dark Rena Her evil side. In this case, she becames an apatethic and emotionless killer with no remorse to practice justice or vengeance with her own hands. The transition between the two personality is because this one don't has the pupils, only completely red eyes Although rare, his darkest side of her personality is not limited to fights, but also when she saws sorrow, prejudice or injustice coming from another person. This side of her personality is the complete anti-thesis of her normal state, and is stranged even by Lanox, who didn't know the reason for her existence, as a secondary personality generally appears after an trauma, and, in her case, it possibly exists since her was born This state is very volatile and is hard to predict when she will enter on it. However, as long as they don't know how the change between personalities occur, it seems to be somehow related to her current emotional status: When she is extremely wrathful towards someone's evil deeds, is more probable that this side of her will take the control of her body, and when she calms down she returns to her old self, knowing what she had done but without suffering about it, unless she has hurted someone she didn't wanted Calming down her is generally automatical: After her "work" is done, she automatically returns to her good side. However, that is other means of calming her: Sleep Magic seems to do this, as her sleep changes the two personalities. If she loses all her force or will to battle, she will return to her other side Also, this personality, although focusing on a target to eliminate, don't seem to differentiate friends of enemies if they are put on her way to complete her mission History Rena was born in a family who lived in the Country of Seven, but they changed home after a civil war started when Rena was only 2-years-old. She came to live in a city next to Magnolia. Her parents abominated mages, believing them to be threats to their world, as the civil war in Seven was due to mages, believing themselves to be superior to the other humans, trying to take over the government. Her special features of appearence bring them to dislike her, and her only companion was her older brother, whom she loved much. When she was 6-years-old, her older brother was expulsed from home due to being a mage, and, to the horror of her parents, she was a mage too She was forbidden to use her magical powers, and was during this time that she started to show the first signs of her second self. After an incident who killed three people and permanently injured other two due to her magic and second personality, she was put into an asylum to test if her magical powers were the origin of her darker self. Although guaranteed that her was not such case, they didn't believed and even asked for an Anti-Link to be used on her When the results were not what they waited for, they abandoned her in the streets of Magnolia, where she was found and adopted by Karoline Childe. Although being, in fact, her foster mother, Karoline was a teenager in the time and prefered to be called sister, which the two grow to be. When Rena had 10, she met Dallas Curtis, the younger brother of Keith Curtis, a Mage of Fairy Tail, the same guild of her sister. The two soon became friends and, eventually, they fell in love and became engaged in a relationship. She also seems to be in good terms with Aine Lurline before her death when she had 13. When she was 14, Karoline and Dallas set out to a job, and the two died in a battle against a very powerful Dark Mage Such thing put her into a deep depression who made her dark side's ressurection, and her emotional state put her darkness into the dominant state of personality, needing even the intervention of Celia Lurline, Fairy Tail's current master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, to stop her wave of chaos through the city. With the help of Lanox Stanton, the medicinal advisor of the Guild, her light side succesfully managed to re-take the control, although she still has some changes of character One year prior to the series' start, Luna, a friend of the late Aine, came and joined the Guild. She, alongside her and other three boys, had created a team: Team Storm Synopsis Intro arc Blizzard arc Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense It's a Magic that has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. Although the Magic doesn't actually share the physical wounds, it is still able to "share" death. Extreme amounts of emotion can also be shared such as crying Through channeling her faith on her own objectives, she can create swords made of pure magical power who attack directly the sensorial system of her opponents, making possible to slice and even damage the body of a elemental mage, whose magics allow them to unite their bodies into their elements Although the basic spells cause only simple pain, she evolved them to the point of being able to "define" the kind of pain she want someone to sense: For example, making someone feels like being burned or being drowned or even suffocated, without actually killing the person * Sensory Link - A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to themselves by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work ** Three Spread Sensory Link - Essentially an evolution of the normal Sensory Link, which the only difference is that, instead of two people, Rena can connect three * Maguilty Sodom - Rena creates teal magical swords made of pure magical power in the air and with a simple arm motion, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in her opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage even an elemental body. However, they could still be defend or destroyed. When reach the opponent, they estimulate pure pain on them * Maguilty Burn - Her first variation of the Maguilty Sodom. Using this spell, she is able to create red blades with a burning-like effect, which is used to create a sense of burning in the opponent's body, and make he feels like being burned alive * Maguilty Rays - This one creates golden blades, but, instead of having some special effect, actually left behind a trail of electrical energy in the air which only disappears when it's effects ends. Through this, Rena is able to gave her enemies the sensation of being electrocuted, and is very utile because it's precise and have chance to stun the opponent Fighting Skills * Great Magical Power * Enhanced Senses Trivia